It's show time
by shun matsuoka
Summary: Kuroko felt conscious about his relationship with Akashi, not wanting the other man to get tired of him, he decided that he has to do something new, after watching a porn vid, he got an idea consisting of a strip show and a lacy outfit. THIS IS A SEQUEL FOR "STUBBORNLY CUTE" CROSS-DRESSING KUROKO, COMING NEXT!


**Shun M:**

**OKAY, I SHALL SAY THIS NOW, SINCE I LOVE ALL OF YOU AND MOST OF YOU WANTS TO SEE A KUROKO STRIP SHOW, I SHALL DO ONE, AND BECAUSE SOME WANTS TO SEE A CROSS-DRESSING KUROKO I SHALL DO THAT TOO, I WISH I WON'T DISSAPOINT YOU WITH THESE, NOW HAVE SOME AKAKURO LOVE BABIES! :D**

**Disclaimer: KNB would turn into porn if I own it, teehee**

**NOTE: THERE WOULD BE AN AOKISE CAMEO APPEARANCE HERE, YOU GUESS ON WHAT PART THEY WILL SHOW XD**

***It's show time***

It all started when Kuroko felt insecure, thinking that sooner or later his beloved Akashi would get tired of him if all they do during sex are just the _usual_ ones. And so, when Akashi said he needs to go out for a while because there are _some_ things he needs to do, Kuroko eagerly nodded his head and placed a chaste kiss on the redhead's lips before watching him leave.

Once out of sight, Kuroko closed the door and hurriedly went to their shared bedroom, he settled himself before his laptop and started to type the url of some porn site. He gulped, feeling a bit nervous about this. _There's nothing wrong with this right? Besides, I just want to learn new things…_ he thought. Breathing in, he stared at the homepage and immediately closed his laptop due to shock.

"_Nooo! T-this is s-so weird! I see a lot of cocks!"_ Kuroko whined as he tried to remove from his mind what he had just seen. Breathing in once again, he opened his laptop with trembling fingers, he bit his lip as he clicked on a video with a title of "fuck this strip show" once he waited for the video to buffer, he knew that there's no turning back now, if he really wants to learn new things to pleasure his partner, he have to do this.

"This is so embarrassing…" Kuroko whispered to no one, he let out a shaky breath when the video started to play, there was a teen with a cowboy hat, leather boots that reached below his knees, has a very tight black short shorts, and he wears a blazer that barely covers his nipples, on the bed was a blue-haired tanned man who was all tied up, both hands were tied on the bed posts, a ribbon tied around his leaking cock, Kuroko thought that it looks like it was about to burst any moment. The tanned man has his legs spread widely, he groaned when the other nudged his erect manhood with the tip of his boots.

Kuroko continued to watch in awe, wondering if he can do that Akashi. "I bet you like that." He heard the teen remarked. "Ngh, Y-yeah, but I'll like it better if you suck me." The tanned man panted. The other teen slowly removed his hat and revealed his blonde locks, his eyes were cat-like and his eyeliner emphasized his beautiful eyes. He giggled as his finger traced his lips. "Oh darling, we're far from that." He said as he sucked on his own finger, his other hand began to travel down, almost touching his chest, his fingers played with his nipples slowly, so painfully slow that the man on the bed can't do anything but groan at the sight. "Mnn. T-touch me more!" the blonde moaned as he licked his lips. Kuroko gulped hard as he felt himself getting hard. _Uh-oh, I can't continue watching this or I'll be all sensitive later_, Kuroko decided to skip some scenes, he watched the blonde suck on the tanned man's cock as if it was some kind of delicious popsicle, he saw how he ride the tanned man, and how the tanned man fucked him senseless when his arms were freed, once the video was over, Kuroko can still the blonde's moans when he was being spanked in the ass for a couple of times.

After watching, Kuroko decided that he'll have a strip show just for his beloved Akashi, but before that he have to take care of his own little problem first. He hurriedly went to the bathroom and pleasured himself, his moans echoed the room, good thing that there's no one in the house but him.

* * *

It was already 6 pm when Akashi returned, "I'm back, Tetsuya." He called, but Akashi heard no response, instead he smelled something delicious and so he followed the scent and end up in the kitchen, Akashi thought that it was normal at first, but when his eyes landed on Kuroko he swore he could have fainted right then and there.

Kuroko was wearing the lacy apron he gave to him on their 1st anniversary, it was a shade of baby pink with a large ribbon on the back, Akashi saw that Kuroko was wearing nothing but tight briefs, Akashi can almost see through it Kuroko's perfectly curved ass. "Oh, how long have you been there, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko's question brought Akashi back to his senses. The redhead's eyes glisten when he noticed a ribbon attached on his younger lover. "I-uhh..not that long…" he replied.

Kuroko smiled innocently. "Oh, but I know something that's long." He whispered almost inaudibly, but Akashi swore he heard it right, he gulped as his breath hitched, feeling himself getting hard at Kuroko's little show. "Akashi-kun, take a seat, dinner's almost ready." Kuroko said as he continued preparing their meal.

Once done, Kuroko placed Akashi's food a bit sensually. Akashi can see Kuroko's nipples peak out every time he bend down, Akashi wanted to just grab the other and fuck him rough., but he tried to remain his composure and convinced himself to relax, he'll get his Kuroko soon.

Unknown to him, Kuroko had managed to slip some sleeping powder on Akashi's food, he smiled victoriously when Akashi hadn't noticed it at all, they ate slowly, Akashi have to fight the urge to groan when Kuroko intentionally let some soup dribble down his chin, Akashi's eyes followed it until the drops of soup were covered by Kuroko's apron. "Oh! I've got myself all dirty now." Kuroko feigned innocence as his finger trailed his chest under the apron, Akashi can make out those perky nipples and his cock started to twitch at the sight, Kuroko pinched his right nipple before pulling out his finger, a drop of soup on his finger and it was soon brought up to his mouth, he licked it slowly and sucked his finger lightly. "Mn, that was so good~" he purred softly, Akashi felt the tightness of his pants and it started to hurt.

Akashi decided to finish up his food quickly so that he can have his Kuroko afterwards, but after finishing his meal, he felt dizzy as he dropped his chopsticks on the floor, he didn't get to see Kuroko's devious smile as he fell on the floor.

* * *

Dark, it was the first thought that Akashi has when he opened his eyes; he blinked a few times before fully opening them. He groaned and the light switch was on. "T-Tetsuya?" he called as he scanned the room for the said boy, "Mn, I'm here Seijurou." Kuroko replied softly and Akashi can come instantly if only his arms are not tied…wait tied? "Tetsuya! What's the meaning of this? Let me go!" Akashi demanded and Kuroko flinched a little, he bit his lip, he can't, he won't back out now. He approached the redhead as he settled himself between Akashi's legs.

"No can do, Akashi-kun, tonight, I'll be the dominant one" Kuroko said seductively as he proceeded on unbuttoning Akashi's polo, his finger traced along Akashi's slightly toned chest. "Mnn, Akashi-kun, I can't wait to have you in me." He purred. Akashi groaned as he grinded himself on Kuroko's.

The bluenette was taken by surprise he yelped as he arched his back, wearing only his tight briefs, it made the friction much more delicious. The other strap of his apron slid down and revealed his creamy neck. "Tetsuya, let me suck on your neck." Akashi groaned, Kuroko smiled as he shook his head. "You can't." he replied simply as he stood up. Not bothering to fix his apron, "Just enjoy the show, Seijurou." Kuroko whispered with a finger on his lips.

Kuroko then began to caress his exposed shoulder, feather-light touches roamed his chest, as he moaned wantonly, enticing Akashi even more, Kuroko slid down the other strap, completely revealing his pale chest to Akashi, his pink nipples perked up at the cold temperature of the room, both hands proceeded to play with himself, he pinched rolled and pulled on his nipples. "Ah! A-Akashi-kun! More!" he moaned, Akashi moaned lowly in return, licking his lips at such lewd display,

When Kuroko's arm retracted Akashi saw Kuroko panted heavily and his body glisten in sweat, Kuroko licked his lips as he put a finger in his mouth. "O-Oh, Akashi-kun, I want to suck you." He purred, showing how his eyes were filled with lust and want. "Then, suck me Tetsuya" Akashi said, Kuroko can't stop himself now, he opened Akashi's zipper and intentionally brushed his fingers on Akashi's clothed member, he pulled it out and sucked through the fabric, hell he don't even care about how slutty he looks right now.

Kuroko pulled down Akashi's boxers and began to suck on Akashi's proud cock, he swirled his tongue on the head before pushing it inside his mouth, Akashi groaned as he arched his back, pushing more of himself on Kuroko's wet and hot mouth. "Fuck, Tetsuya, yeah suck it like that." He moaned, Kuroko moaned in return as he felt shiver run down his spine due to the sexiness of Akashi's voice, Kuroko swallowed more of Akashi's until he felt it hit the back of his throat, he began to suck harder, producing such lewd sounds to which Akashi enjoyed very much. With a low cry, Akashi came a lot inside the younger's waiting mouth. He panted heavily as Kuroko pulled away, a string of his cum mixed with saliva connected Kuroko's mouth to his still hard member.

"You taste so good~" Kuroko moaned as his fingers went to collect the dripping cum and sucked on it. "I can't wait to have more~" he mewled; he stood up once again and gripped lightly on his apron. "Do you want me to undress, Akashi-kun?" he asked innocently, Akashi furiously nodded and Kuroko smiled in return, he took off his apron slowly, making Akashi's cock twitch, Kuroko bit his lip as his apron was discarded on the floor, now wearing only his tight briefs, he approached Akashi.

"Tetsuya, untie me." Akashi ordered, but once again Kuroko refused him. Instead, he positioned himself on top of Akashi as he slowly removed his briefs. "Ah!" he moaned as his fingers brushed on his leaking member, he looked up at Akashi with lust-filled eyes. "I want to ride you, Akashi-kun." He moaned, Akashi grinned and nodded. "Ride me then, Tetsuya." Kuroko moaned as he slowly impaled himself on Akashi's hard member, fuck penetration, he needed this now, Akashi was bit surprised at the sudden heat but then tilted his head as he moaned lowly.

Kuroko bit his lip as he went to move on faster, he was bouncing shamelessly on Akashi's dick as saliva dribbled down the corner of his mouth, he moaned wantonly not caring if it filled the room. "Tetsuya, untie me." Akashi ordered between breaths, this time, Kuroko nodded as he shakily removed the tie that bounded Akashi's hands.

Once released, Akashi swiftly switched their positions so that Kuroko was beneath him, panting and moaning, his legs spread wide as Akashi pounded into him hardly. "F-Fuck, you're so tight, so good." Akashi groaned as he pushed deeper, Kuroko wrapped his arms around Akashi's neck. "K-Kiss me" he whispered, Akashi smiled a little before leaning down, claiming Kuroko's sweet lips, their kiss wasn't innocent at all, they're lapping on each other tongues, slurping on each other's saliva like it was the sweetest of all, Kuroko broke the kiss as he arched his back.

"There! There! Harder!" he moaned and Akashi smirked, he had found what he was looking for and he continued to abuse that sensitive bundle of nerves inside Kuroko. Akashi leaned down on Kuroko's neck, biting the skin and sucking on it afterwards, making a hickey, proclaiming that Kuroko is his and only his. Kuroko moaned loudly as he came on his and Akashi's abdomen.

Due to this, his walls sucked tightly on Akashi's cock and the redhead can't help but to release his seeds inside the panting mess beneath him. "Nggh. F-fuck" he groaned as he spurted loads after loads, it was too much for Kuroko that a lot came spilling out his now red hole, Akashi didn't pulled out yet, loving the warm feeling surrounding his dick, he leaned on Kuroko until their foreheads touched.

"T-That was amazing." He panted, Kuroko blushed as he smiled. "Mnn…y-yeah." He whispered back, Akashi kissed the bridge of his nose before he kissed his lips. "I love you." Akashi whispered. Kuroko closed his eyes as he felt Akash pulling out, he hugged the redhead tightly and whispered back, "I love you too."

*O*

* * *

Shun M:

THERE YOU GO! I WROTE ANOTHER SMUT FIC AHBDWLIBEILBFILASH;LBFL I FEEL SO PERVERTED NAO WHYYYYY XD BUT IT'S OKAY, IT'S FOR MY AKAKURO BABIES ANYWAY *HEART HEART DID YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT? :D I'LL MAKE THE OTHER ONE, PROBABLY LATER :3 IF NOT, MAYBE TOMORROW XD

NEKOMIMI AKAKURO FIC WOULD BE POSTED SOON, AS WELL AS AOKAGAKISE STORY :D STAY TUNED :D


End file.
